1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a regenerative refrigerator, and specifically to a regenerative refrigerator using a regenerative material.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a refrigerator such as a Gifford-McMahon refrigerator (referred to as a “GM refrigerator”, hereinafter), a Stirling refrigerator, a pulse tube refrigerator, or the like, is configured to obtain a low temperature using a regenerator in which a regenerative material is loaded.
For example, a pulse tube refrigerator has a compressor, a pulse tube, a regenerator, and a phase control section, and the like. High-pressure working gas generated in the compressor passes through the regenerator and the pulse tube, then flows into the phase control section. The phase control section generates a phase difference between varying pressure and varying flow, oscillating like sine waves, of the working gas supplied from the compressor in the pulse tube. Thus, a cold thermal mass is generated between the pulse tube and the regenerator.
A regenerative material is loaded inside of the regenerator. The regenerative material is cooled by the cooled working gas returning to the compressor, and also refrigerates the working gas flowing into the pulse tube. Therefore, refrigeration efficiency of a refrigerator can be improved by providing a regenerator. As a regenerative material, for example, a compressed and sintered body of multiple regenerator plates made of a metallic fiber randomly stacked may be used.